


the final verdict

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Families of Choice, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Murder, Pridefulness, Rage, Respawning, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death, War, comfort eventually dw, tommy is PISSED, wilbur & tommy are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: He watches his friends and his family die in front of him. Tommy watches his best friend die. He watches his brother get murdered. He doesn't plan on ever letting Dream win, not after he's taken so much away from him. Not after he murdered his family.(who am i to let you down?)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 58
Kudos: 667





	1. i always make mistakes

" _Tubbo!_ " Tommy shrieks, watching his best friend look at him for half a second before he tumbles to the ground, Dream's sword in his chest. " _No!_ " He screams, rushing forwards. He slams his fist into Dream's face, feeling his knuckles split. He doesn't care, he has to..he can't..he can't let him win, he can't let him live, not after, _fuck_! "You fucking bastard!" Tommy snarls, drawing his own sword, kicking Dream's legs out from under him. He doesn't hesitate in bringing the sword down to his throat, cutting off the man's words with a gurgle. He whirls around, facing Eret with rage in his eyes, blood trickling out of his mouth. "You _bastard_ , Eret. We- I trusted you!" He screams, voice cracking, throat raw. "You- you.. _how could you_?"

Eret smiles at him, taking a step over Fundy's body. "It was never meant to be, Tommy," Tommy cries out, sprinting forwards, sword raised. Eret's clashes against his, and Tommy feels the air rush out of his lungs as he hits the ground, gasping in for a breath. "Take them back to L'manberg, Tommy," Eret sighs. "Take them away from here." And then he's gone, his boots clacking out of the control room. Tommy turns over, gasping in air as best as he can, seeing the blood trail from Dream's body. Eret must've taken him back. His chest hurts so bad, his eyes burning and watering, and.. _god_. 

Tommy drags himself over to Tubbo's body, shifting his best friend into his arms. "Tubbo?" He whispers, hands shaking. "Tubbo, please, come on. Tubbo. Tubbo, wake up, it's fine. We're okay now, we're fine. We..he's gone, they're gone, I killed him. Tubbo, please, I.." Tommy feels tears burning down his face, sees the blood pooling onto his chest and hands. "Tubbo..please, I..please wake up." He whispers, burying his face in the side of Tubbo's shoulder. He's so cold, he's so fucking cold. He shouldn't be this cold, he's..he's dead, he's dead, and he's gone, and he..Tommy feels himself start to shake, sobs wracking his body. _Fuck_. He squeezes Tubbo closer to him, forcing himself to keep his eyes shut. He can't look at him, he can't look at his still-open eyes, the blood. God, there's so much blood. 

He hoists Tubbo up under his arms, setting him down by the wall. He still has to drag Fundy out of here, and- and..Wilbur. Where's Wilbur? Tommy spins around in a circle, desperately trying to find his older brother, and..oh. Tommy feels his heart sink as he stares at his brother, his _President_ , slouched up against a wall, head lolling to the side. "Wilbur," Tommy whispers, his stomach dropping, a disgusting, sick feeling rising up in the back of his throat. "Wilbur," he walks forwards, reaching his shaking hand out. He presses two fingers against Wilbur's neck, biting down on his lip. He doesn't feel a pulse. " _Fuck!_ " Tommy shouts, kicking the wall next to Wilbur as hard as he can. " _Fuck!_ What the fuck!" He screams, head ringing, blood trickling down his lips. He slams his fist into the wall, relishing the pain when it lasts. At least he still has that. 

Tommy forces himself to breathe, forces himself to calm the fuck down. He sniffles, wiping the tears off of his face. He only ends up smearing blood across the bridge of his nose, but whatever. He scuffs his boots against the ground, the ringing in his ears slowly going away. "Okay," he breathes out. "Okay. I..I gotta bring you guys home," he moves to grab Wilbur, interlocking their arms, pulling Wilbur up by the armpits. "It's alright, Will. I've gotcha, we're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine, promise," Tommy murmurs, slowly backing up. He should've known. He should've known that Eret was up to something, that he was hiding something. Over the last few days, he had felt so off, so suspicious. Tommy should've said something, he shouldn't have been so fucking stupid to not notice. What the hell is _wrong_ with him? "I- I'll come back, Tubbo. I just gotta get our President home, okay? You..you too, Fundy. I promise I'll come back." 

It's not like Tubbo can hear him. It isn't like either of them can, they're all fucking dead. They're all dead, all of them but him. Why did he live? Why didn't he die? Why the fuck didn't Eret kill him? _Why_? Tommy bites down on his lip as he drags Wilbur out of the control room, trying his best to not accidentally drop him or shift him wrong, or..or anything. God, he wishes Wilbur was still alive, still with him. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do, he..he's never been a leader. He's so bold and loud and such a prideful bastard, but he's not a fucking leader. He's too stupid to be a leader, too goddamn impulsive and dumb and out of check. He's always needed someone to keep a fucking leash on him, to keep him from doing something ridiculous. Tommy sniffles, glancing behind him as he feels the sun on his back. "We're almost there, Will. Just a..just a little bit longer, that's all. I'll get us there." 

"Tommy," he stiffens, hands shaking. "You can't..you're going to kill yourself if you drag all three of them back." 

He whirls around on Eret, his teeth gritted, eyes narrowed. "Shut the _fuck_ up," he snarls. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You just- you fucking... _fuck you!_ " He screams. "Fuck you! What the fuck is wrong with you, Eret? How the hell can you just fucking-"

"Tommy," Eret drops his voice, taking a step forwards. "Listen. I'll bring Tubbo and Fundy back."

"Why the fuck would I ever trust you, you son of a bit-"

" _Tommy_ ," Eret sighs. "You..I get it. But you can't just die and.." he waves a hand. "Dream sent me back here to help you bring them back to L'manberg. He doesn't want you dead, Tommy."

Tommy glares at him, clenching his fists. "Fuck you. He wouldn't have killed Tubbo if he gave a shit. He wouldn't have fucking made us fight for our lives if he cared. It's bullshit and you fucking know it, Eret. Why the hell did you even..what the fuck did he offer you?" Eret shrugs, staring down at the ground. 

"I'd rather not say. Now," he pushes past Tommy, disappearing into the control room. A second later, he comes out with Tubbo's body in one arm, Fundy's in the other. "Come on. Let's take them home."

"L'manberg isn't your fucking home." Tommy scoffs, shifting Wilbur in his arms.

"I..yeah," Eret agrees. "You're right. Let's go."

So they do.

* * *

And as soon as his friends and family are safe and the gates are locked, Tommy stabs Eret through the chest, throwing him out of L'manberg, tossing him into the river. He watches as his body floats away. He wishes that he could stop feeling guilty. He doesn't know why he feels so fucking guilty, why he can't get rid of that pit in his stomach, that hollowness in his chest.

Eret _betrayed_ them. He's the reason Tubbo and Wilbur and Fundy are fucking _dead_. But it's..it's hard. It's so goddamn hard, because it was never supposed to be like that. Nothing was supposed to be like this, _nothing_. Eret was supposed to be on their side, supposed to help them fight. He was supposed to stand for L'manberg. He was supposed to help keep them safe. Tubbo looked at Eret like he was his older brother, like he was his fucking _brother_. And Eret threw all of that away with a simple push of a button. Tommy doesn't know what the hell Dream offered him. There would be nothing that Tommy would take to betray his friends. He would rather die. 

He shifts in his chair in the medbay, tapping his finger against his knees. He's been here for a few hours now, just waiting for his friends to wake up. He did his best to bandage them up, to try to stitch up the wounds. He had to sew up Tubbo's arm, had to try to shove enough gauze in his chest to make sure he wouldn't faint when he woke up. Tommy's fairly certain that all of them aren't going to wake up for a while. He wishes that they would. He knows that respawning takes time, that it takes days, if not weeks, for someone to come back. Tommy remembers the first time he died. He remembers feeling like his body was getting torn apart, and then he woke up with Tubbo peering over him, a huge grin cracking his face in half when he opened his eyes. He laughs, a bitter, hollow sound that echoes around the medbay.

Tommy wishes that Wilbur was with him. He's never been able to do _this_ without help, without a push. Of course _he'd_ be the only one to live through the attack. Of course. Tommy ducks his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to remember better times, where all of his friends were still alive and with him. He feels himself drift as the sun starts to set, wishing that he was somewhere else. Wishing he was _someone_ else.


	2. don't we all fall?

It's raining. 

Tommy wishes it wasn't.

He wishes a lot of things, actually. He wishes that Wilbur was still alive, that he still had someone to guide him. He wishes Tubbo was alive. He wishes Eret hadn't betrayed them. He didn't even see it coming, he never..he never thought Eret would do something like that. It hurts more to think about when Tommy realizes he had never seen it coming. Tommy leans back in his chair, quietly tapping his foot against the ground. He closes his eyes, listening to the humming of the potions in the brewing stand. He tried his best to make the strongest healing potions he could, but he's never been good at that. He's not a fucking cleric, he doesn't even know _why_ they have a brewing stand, none of them know how to actually use it. Well, Tommy thinks, Tubbo does. Tubbo's not all that profesional about it, but he's still better than the rest of them when it comes to making potions. Fundy's been learning, too.

Of course it had to be _him_. He doesn't even know how to fucking bandage someone up right, let alone make a potion. He's not even good at fighting - if he was, he wouldn't have let Dream kill his best friend. If he was more perceptive he wouldn't have let Wilbur die. He doesn't even know _who_ killed his brother, he just..god. He's fucking _useless_. He opens his eyes again, glancing over at the brewing stand. The potions have stopped humming. Tommy isn't sure if that's good or not, but fuck it, he'll assume that it is. He drags himself off of his chair, sauntering towards the brewing stand. "Sorry if this kills you more," he mutters, pulling a potion off of the stand. It looks pinkish. A little more red than he's pretty sure it's supposed to look like, but he doesn't know how to fucking fix it, so whatever. Not like it's gonna do much anyways, they're already dead. He swishes it around, scowling at the particles floating to the surface. "What the fuck.." Tommy holds it to his nose, gagging at the stench. "Fuck. Ew."

Tommy sighs, bringing it to Tubbo first. As much as he wishes that he had Wilbur's guidance, he..he can't be alone. He can't be without Tubbo; they're best friends for the love of god. "Here you are," he mumbles, tilting Tubbo's head up, putting the potion to his lips. He pours it into his friend's mouth, hoping that it'll help. Tommy resists the urge to throw the glass bottle against the wall. He sets it down on the table by Tubbo instead, clenching his hands into fists. He's so fucking _angry_. He's _pissed_ that Eret betrayed them, pissed that he let his best friend and brother die. He's so fucking angry, he's so _pissed_. He wishes that he could've done more, wishes that he wasn't a stupid fucking idiot who couldn't even..Tommy sighs, ducking his head. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?" He glances up at Tubbo, staring at the bandages around his arms and chest. He did his best to try and patch him up, but he's not a medic, he isn't a cleric, he's not..he's not good at anything. "It'll be three days, then. That's when you'll come back."

Tommy's not sure he can wait.

He walks to the brewing stand again, grabbing both potions this time. Thank god he had enough bottles. He shifts Wilbur so he's sitting up, tilts the bottle into his mouth. He does the same with Fundy, careful to not accidentally bend his ear back. Tommy remembers watching Sapnap do that once, and he almost ripped it in fucking half. Apparently, Fundy's ears are _extremely_ sensitive and fragile. It's not like Fundy would feel it, but Tommy doesn't want to hurt his friend either way. "There you go, big man." Tommy murmurs, backing away from his President and his President's son. Adopted son, more or less. Tommy's not entirely sure how the hell Wilbur managed to get his hands on a fox-human hybrid, but it's not like he plans to question it. Wilbur can do what he wants, he's a grown man. 

Tommy pushes himself away from his brother, turning to face the door of the medbay. Half of the roof is still caved in from the time that George bombed their base. He did his best to put his friends away from it, to keep them safe from the rain. He sighs, scuffing his feet against the ground. Alright. He knows what he has to do. Tommy marches out of the medbay, putting on a grim smile. Wilbur always said that smiling made him feel more confident, more prideful. Tommy stares at the river - he remembers swimming in it, trying to escape the blasts, trying to escape... _fuck_. 

Tommy breathes in, pushing his door open. He slams open his ender chest, grabbing his discs - Mellohi and Cat. He knows what he has to do. He tucks the discs in his uniform, pushing his hat up. Tommy shuts his house door behind him, the rain roaring in his ears as he walks. He marches to the bridge, sword dragging against the ground behind him. He knows that Dream has respawned - George is a cleric. George is a cleric, and he's very, very good at making potions. He knows that if he goes to their base, their home, he'll be killed. Tommy can't risk that, not after everything else. No one would be there to take care of Tubbo and Wilbur and Fundy. 

"Dream!" Tommy shouts, thunder rolling in behind him. "I know you're alive, Dream! Listen," he grips his sword tighter, trying to stop shaking so badly. "I want to make a _deal_."

He can hear the clattering of armour, the rustling of leaves. Of fucking course the bastards would be planning something like this. He watches Dream step out onto the bridge, his mask cracked on one side. "What kind of deal, Tommy?" He asks, leaning on his sword. George and Sapnap are behind him, and Tommy doesn't see Punz or Eret anywhere. Probably hiding somewhere nearby. 

"A deal," Tommy starts, "for our freedom," he pulls out his discs from his uniform, holding them up. "My discs for L'manberg's freedom."

Dream is silent for a few seconds, before he shifts, holding out his hand. "Deal."

"For our _Independence,_ " Tommy reiterates. "For us to be our own nation. For us to be free from you and your people." 

"I said _deal_ , Tommy." Dream repeats, leaning closer to him. Tommy stares back at the stupid mask, his body trembling. God, he wishes he wasn't so fucking scared. He's got no reason to be - he's still technically on his side. Not like that would stop Dream. Nothing can stop him.

But nothing can stop Tommy, either.

"Deal," Tommy agrees, reaching out, shaking Dream's hand. "Starting as soon as I give you these," Dream nods once, his mask slipping down a little. Tommy feels his hands shake, his eyes watering. His discs are so fucking important, they're everything he's ever..he..Tommy blinks, biting down on his tongue. "Here." He hands Mellohi and Cat over, watching as Dream tucks them into his jacket. He watches as Dream slips off his mask, his eyes a little warmer than they should be.

"You've got your freedom, Tommy. L'manberg is recognised as an independent nation and country. We won't war against you anymore." Dream assures him, turning his back and walking away. Tommy feels himself collapse to the ground, rain pouring down on him, soaking his uniform entirely. He slips his hat off, holding it close to his chest as he watches Dream and the others walk away, leaving him all alone. 

He did it.

L'manberg is free.


	3. if you're lonely come be lonely with me

"Tommy?"

Tommy snaps his head towards Tubbo, his face lighting up. "Holy shit," he grins, throwing himself off of the chair, stumbling towards his best friend. "Tubbo!" He shouts, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you alright? How do you feel? Do you need like, I don't fucking know, water? I've been making you guys eat and shit like that, but I didn't know if I was supposed to or if I was-" Tubbo laughs, leaning back in his bed.

"I'm okay, Tommy. Promise," Tubbo cracks an eye open, beaming at him. "You said..you guys?" He pauses, looking around, the smile leaving his face when he spots Wilbur and Fundy. "Tommy. How..how long's it been?"

"Three days," he mumbles. "Dream killed you, and then Wilbur was dead, and Fundy.." Tommy sighs. "You swear you're alright, though? I tried to make healing potions," he gestures over at the brewing stand. "They're kind of shit, I'm not a cleric. Maybe you can..I dunno, teach me, or something." That sounds so stupid, what the fuck was he even thinking? Why the hell would he say tha-

Tubbo beams at him, his face so warm and bright and _god,_ Tommy is so happy he's alive. He feels his worries go away, self-doubt flooded with joy. "Okay, Tommy. Ah," he shifts to sit up, wincing when he does. Tommy does the same. He wishes Tubbo didn't hurt as much as he did. "Okay. I should..where's my uniform? I should start getting up, right? We've got no time to waste, not with..what happened. Did Eret really betray us?" Tubbo furrows his eyebrows, his eyes looking sadder than Tommy's seen the before. "He..I thought he was safe. But..I guess that's isn't important anymore. Where's my uniform, Tommy?" Tommy shakes his head, smiling a little.

"It's okay, Tubbo. The war is over." Tommy smiles, chuckling a bit. It's more bitter and hollow than he'd like it to be.

"What? No it's not, just because we-"

"I made a deal with Dream," he holds up a hand. "Cat and Mellohi for our freedom. For L'manberg's freedom. He agreed. L'manberg is its own nation now, Tubbo. We're free. No more war. I talked to him earlier today, and he's planning on making a little..safe spot, I guess. Somewhere so we can go to hold meetings and talk. L'manberg is free, Tubbo. We did it." 

Tubbo looks at him, his eyes huge. "But..Tommy, your discs, those are.." he trails off. "You.." Tommy wheezes when he feels arms around him, crushing his fucking ribs. "I'm so proud of you," Tubbo whispers, his head on Tommy's shoulder. "God, Tommy. You..I'm so proud of you, Tommy. I can't.."

"I-" Tommy blinks, holding his arms out for a second. It only takes him another second before he wraps them around Tubbo, squeezing him back. "Thank you. I just didn't..I couldn't keep it lasting anymore, Tubbo. It's not like, a big deal," he mutters, feeling his chest clench. God, he's gonna start fucking crying. "I didn't want you guys to wake up and have to go back to fighting, and I..I had something he wanted."

"It _is_ a big deal," Tubbo murmurs into his shoulder. "It's such a big deal, Tommy. Thank you."

"I didn't-"

"Tommy? Tubbo?" Tommy grins at the sound of Wilbur's voice, letting Tubbo go. "What? You..Tommy, what did you do?" Wilbur asks, his voice echoing in Tommy's ears. He feels his heart light up, his entire body going warm at that stupid prick's words.

Tommy laughs, letting Tubbo rest on his side. "I just ended a _war_ , Will. I'd think that you'd be a little bit more grateful for my skill and charm, but I guess n-" He feels Wilbur crash into him, his ribs aching now. God, they're gonna fucking crush him to death, Tommy swears. "I tried my best." Tommy mumbles, hugging his brother back. 

"I'm so proud of you," Wilbur whispers. "You did so good, Tommy. I always knew you'd be my best right-hand man," he laughs, and Tommy's so happy to hear it. "How long was I.."

"Few days," Tommy shrugs away from the hug, smiling. "Don't worry about it too much, Will. I took care of everything. Dream's gonna want to talk to you when you're better. I'm not letting you go and talk to him anytime soon," he adds, jabbing a finger at him. "You got _stabbed_ , Wilbur. You too," he whirls around on Tubbo, pointing at him, too. "You also got stabbed. What the fuck, both of you, go sit back down," Tommy scowls. "Seriously. You both got stabbed, you just respawned, there's no way neither of you are in pain right now."

Wilbur laughs, and Tubbo follows him a second later, but they both do sit back down. Tommy can't keep the grin off of his face when he watches Fundy wake up, telling him the news as well, talking about what their plan is moving forwards. Tommy's so happy that they're back, that he isn't alone anymore. 

* * *

"Independence, or death," Wilbur recites, his uniform blowing in the breeze. "If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather _die,_ " Tommy grins at him, staring at L'manberg from the tops of the hills, watching their flag sway. "And what did we get?" Wilbur turns back to look at him, his own grin on his face. "What did we get?"

"Freedom!" Tubbo shouts, throwing his arm up in the air. "We got our Independence!"

"And who got it for us?"

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouts again, beaming at him. " _Tommy_!"

Tommy laughs, rolling his eyes at them. "It's not like I did much," he rubs the back of his neck, staring down at their walls, their nation. Their _home_. "Just gave him something he wanted more than to keep fighting," Tommy shrugs. "I can't believe it's been three months."

"Same," Fundy laughs, his ears flicking a little. "Proud of you, Tommy," he nods at him, hand on his shoulder. "L'manberg wouldn't be where it is now without you." Tommy smiles back at him, turning away to look back at L'manberg. His home. God, it feels so good to be free, to finally have his freedom. 

"We got our Independence, boys!" Tommy shouts, throwing a hand into the air. "We did it for L'manberg! To be free!"

"To be free!" Wilbur shouts back, grinning at him, his hair thrown over the right side of his face. "For freedom!"

"For freedom!" Tubbo calls out, pushing his way next to Tommy, grabbing his other hand and throwing it up in the air. "For _us_!"

"For freedom, for us!" Fundy finishes, standing as tall as he can next to Wilbur."

"For us," Tommy grins. "For our freedom."


End file.
